This application claims benefit from provisional patent application No. 61/402,741, filed Sep. 3, 2010.
This invention concerns tools for forced entry of a building, primarily for forcing open doors and windows, the tools typically being used by law enforcement and military tactical teams, search and rescue teams and fire fighters.
Breaching tools are known, including those produced by Sweden Entry Tools of Malmo, Sweden. The tools are usually at least several feet long and are heavy enough to act as levers to pry open a door or other entry using a short head or prying end which is generally at right angles to the length of the tool. Sometimes the tools have been formed into a chisel shape at the other end, and opposite the tool head, with some curvature to the chisel, also for prying purposes.
The current invention improves on the prior tools by providing features which make the entry tools more efficient, versatile and quickly used in breaching a door. These improvements include an improved tail end on the tool, where the chisel is combined with a nail puller, as well as other improvements. These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment, considered along with the accompanying drawings.